


Twin Souls

by Selyka



Series: Last Words Soulmates AU [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Soulmates, Tissue Warning, Tokyo Ghoul √A Finale Spoilers, Tokyo Ghoul √A compliant, ames soeurs, soulmark
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selyka/pseuds/Selyka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traduction] Quand Kaneki Ken naît, sa marque de naissance est discrète, nichée dans le creux de son épaule droite. Les mots murmurent sur sa peau, aimants, et sa mère l’embrasse, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, parce que dieu merci quelqu’un a entendu ses prières. Dieu merci, quelqu’un prendra soin de son petit garçon.  (Soulmate fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twin Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753118) by [happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/happinesssdeceit). 



> Bon. Soulmark n’a pas de traduction littérale, je l’ai donc traduit «marque d’anima » parce que. XD  
> J’adore cette fanfiction, la fin est vraiment le meilleur, donc j’espère que vous lirez jusqu’au bout !  
> Bonne lecture \o/

Âme sœur[/ɑm•sœʁ/](http://fr.wiktionary.org/wiki/Annexe:Prononciation/fran%C3%A7ais) _Personne idéalement assortie à une autre, en tant qu’ami proche ou partenaire romantique. Elle complète l’existence de quelqu’un d’autre, pardonne et compense les fautes de l’autre. Elle est communément mal interprétée à ʽautre moitié de l’âme de quelqu’unʼ, bien qu’il n’y ait aucune preuve de cette occurrence. Plus précisément, des âmes sœurs sont des âmes jumelles, conçues au même moment, et liées à cause de cela. Lorsque ces âmes sont séparées, une marque d’anima se forme sur leurs corps humains. Gravés dans la peau à la naissance, ce sont les derniers mots que l’âme sœur d’une personne lui dira._

_Puisque ces mots n’ont pas d’identification ni de valeur prédictive, il fut déclaré dans l’article XXI de l’Amendement TGR  section II, qu’il est illégal de vendre ou d’utiliser ces marques d’anima à des fins médicales ou personnelles. Cette loi fut adoptée peu après le Cas Trucundy, où une infirmière de l’hôpital C vendit des marques d’anima à des politiciens–_

* * *

 

Trois mois avant que Kaneki Ken ne naisse, on dit à ses parents qu’il sera petit, squelettique, et qu’ils devront s’attendre à ce qu’il ait des problèmes de santé jusqu’à la fin de sa vie. Sa mère pleure, se penchant sur son futur bébé, et son père parle au docteur de leurs options. Le médecin leur dit qu’ils doivent choisir, et quand son père regarde sa femme, elle lui dit, « Je veux que son prénom soit Ken, ainsi il sera fort, mais assez sage pour ne jamais blesser les autres. »

Quand ils rentrent à la maison, c’est le père de Kaneki qui pleure, se retirant dans son bureau, dans les livres et les mondes qu’ils décrivent. Sa femme le laisse partir et caresse doucement sa marque d’anima sur autour de son nombril, et chuchote des mots à leur futur enfant. Les mots sont tragiques, et elle sait que le moment est venu pour elle, maintenant, de laisser son mari partir pour une raison ou une autre. Elle passe ses doigts sur son ventre, susurre des histoires sur les étoiles et imagine le cœur du petit Ken, en bonne santé et fort.

Quand Kaneki naît, sa marque d’anima est discrète, nichée dans le creux de son épaule droite. Les mots murmurent sur sa peau, aimants, et sa mère l’embrasse, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, parce que dieu merci quelqu’un a entendu ses prières.

Dieu merci, dieu merci, puisque sa marque d’anima est douce, les mots sont aimants. Quelqu’un ici-bas aime son petit garçon, et l’aimera même après qu’elle soit partie.

Dieu merci.

* * *

Quand Kaneki a 4 ans et qu’ils rentrent d’un rendez-vous chez le médecin, une partie de sa mère se glace tandis qu’elle attrape la poignée de la porte. Elle entre dans la maison rapidement, laisse Kaneki ici.

Sur le sol, entouré de tous les livres qu’il adorait, son mari est recroquevillé sur le sol.

Elle appelle une ambulance, ses doigts tremblants, et tandis qu’ils l’emmènent, il murmure les mots qu’elle a toujours transporté avec elle. Elle sanglote et fait de même, heureuse pour les moments qu’ils ont eus et terrifiée par le vide que laissera son départ.

Un médecin mène Kaneki à sa mère, qui prend de sa petite main celle de l’autre, l’ancrant dans ce monde.

* * *

 

Quand Kaneki est jeune, il trace les mots sur son épaule, et demande à sa mère ce qu’ils signifient. Elle sourit, et dit, « Ça signifie que quelqu’un t’aime. »

Elle caresse sa tête et va au travail, et quand le téléphone s’allume au nom de sa Tante, Kaneki fronce les sourcils, continuant la lecture de son livre.

* * *

 

La mère de Kaneki meurt, et Kaneki s’assoit ici avec ses cendres, entouré de gens qu’il ne connait pas. Sa Tante est là, pleurant de grosses larmes et le serrant dans ses bras, et il ferme les yeux. Elle a tué sa mère, pense-t-il, cette diablesse.

Le monde est noir foncé, et il griffe vigoureusement son épaule droite, hurlant parce que sa mère a menti. Personne ne l’aime, pas ici ; si sa mère devait partir, elle aurait dû le prendre avec elle. _Égoïste,_ pleure-t-il dans la robe de l’étrangère, _comment a-t-elle pu être aussi égoïste_. Kaneki crie, mord sa lèvre jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait goût de sang, et s’enterre dans la bibliothèque de son père. Les livres sont éternels ; les livres ne mentent pas comme les gens le font.

Il enferme son chagrin dans les mots, police Times New Roman 12 avec une marge de 2,5cm, et le dissimule dans un livre. Il jette les romances, les comédies qu’il a partagées avec sa mère pour la faire rire après une longue journée de travail. Il les cache, s’en débarrasse. Il garde les tragédies, les romans d’horreur et les textes académiques. Ces livres sont plus proches de la réalité, Kaneki sait.

S’autorisant un caprice, il glisse les romans d’aventure dans son étagère. Il devrait y en avoir plus.

Son épaule saigne, de grosses gouttes rouges tâchant sa chemise blanche. Sa Tante va le gronder pour cela, et il sourira et s’excusera avant de retourner à son livre.

Elle soufflera qu’il est un enfant étrange.

Il a dix ans.

* * *

Kaneki amène un livre à l’école pour son premier jour de CM1.

C’est la moitié de la journée, et tout le monde s’est déjà fait des amis.

Cela ne le dérange pas.

Il a été ignoré pendant un long moment, et il ne saurait pas quoi faire avec de l’attention.

* * *

 

Le second jour, tout change. Ça commence après l’école, quand il attend que sa Tante vienne le chercher. Sous sa nouvelle chemise blanche, son bandage le démange, mais il l’ignore et continue à lire.

Une ombre se glisse derrière lui, cachant la lumière de son livre. Kaneki enroule ses doigts autour de son livre, parce qu’il s’était attendu à ça, attendu à des brutes n’importe quel jour. Il lève la tête, regarde le garçon avec les cheveux de la couleur du crépuscule, et attend.

« Hey », dit le gamin, « tu veux être mon ami ? » Il s’assoit à côté de Kaneki, se met en tailleur, et Kaneki le regarde. Le garçon rit. « Je suis Nagachika Hideyoshi », se présente-t-il, « Je suis assis au dernier rang à côté de la fenêtre dans ta classe. »

Kaneki le fixe. « Pourquoi ? »

« Hm, » commence Nagachika, le ton descendant tandis qu’il tape son menton, « parce que tu as l’air de te sentir seul ? »

Kaneki fait la grimace.

« Aussi parce que tu viens juste d’arriver, » continue Nagachika, « et que c’est nul que tu aies du laisser tous tes amis derrière comme ça, huh ? »

 _Je n’en avais pas._ Kaneki se force de réprimer sa réponse. « Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. »

Nagachika cligne des yeux. « Je ne connais pas ce mot. Qu’est-ce que c’est ‘pitié’ ? »

« C’est comme, » s’arrête Kaneki, « uh, se sentir désolé pour quelqu’un d’autre. » Il se sent pris à contre-pied; il jette un coup d'œil en bas seulement pour remarquer qu'il a fermé son livre et qu’il devra trouver sa page de nouveau plus tard.

« Eh bien, c’est pas comme ça alors, » dit Nagachika. « C’est plus genre, tu sembles plutôt réglo ? » Il questionne Kaneki, qui lève les épaules, parce que comment est-il sensé savoir– « ouais, c’est ça. T’as l’air réglo et je veux être ton ami. » Il rit. « Ça semble bien, pas vrai ? »

Il hausse les épaules, triturant son livre.

« C’est quoi ton nom, au fait ? » demande Nagachika.

« Uh, tu n’as pas entendu– »

Son camarade classe rit. « Oui, mais c’était à toute la classe. Ça, c’est ta présentation pour moi ! Ta propre présentation pour moi. »

« Oh, » dit Kaneki, ses lèvres se courbant légèrement à la vue de l’heureux garçon en face de lui. « Um, mon nom est Kaneki Ken. J’aime lire. »

« Content de te rencontrer ! »

« Moi aussi, » répond-il, et il peut sentir ses joues s’échauffer. Au loin, il peut entendre sa Tante l’appeler, alors il se lève et murmure, « Je dois y aller. »

« Okay, okay. » Nagachika se lève. « A demain ? »

« Ouais, » Kaneki sourit un peu, et prend ensuite son sac avant de commencer à marcher. « A demain. »

C’est agréable, il pense, de pouvoir dire cela. Il a presque atteint sa Tante quand il entend Nagachika crier.

_« Tu étais à la page 83, au fait ! »_

* * *

 

Nagachika dit à Kaneki de l’appeler  _Hide_ , et Kaneki fait un signe de tête au grand sourire de son ami.

* * *

Ils n’auraient jamais parlé de leurs marques d’anima, seulement un jour Hide demande à Kaneki s’il en a une.

« Tout le monde en a une, » dit Kaneki, tandis qu’il illumine une autre ligne de son livre. « Pas toi ? »

Hide hausse les épaules, « Si. » Ils sont assis à côté de l’arbre du parc de jeux, leurs doigts enlacés dans l’herbe. Ils attendent la Tante de Kaneki, encore, et Kaneki sait que Hide ne le laissera pas jusqu’à ce qu’elle arrive. « Elle est étrange, » murmure Hide, « tous les médecins l’ont dit. »

Posant son livre, Kaneki regarde son ami. « Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Hm, » dit Hide, « peut-être que je vais garder le secret. »

« Hide. » questionne Kaneki.

« Bon, à quoi elles servent à ton avis ? » Hide gratte son ventre, toujours allongé contre l’arbre.

« Ma mère, » commence doucement Kaneki, « dit qu’elles sont un signe que quelqu’un t’aime. » Il regarde le soleil couchant, l’horizon rouge orangé qui envahit le ciel bleu. Les étoiles commencent à apparaître.

« C’est beau, Kaneki. » murmure Hide.

Ils restent assis en silence jusqu’à ce que la Tante de Kaneki arrive.

* * *

Parfois, parfois Kaneki caresse les mots sur son épaule et croit. Il est terrifié, jeune et effrayé, et il pense parfois qu’il n’existerait pas s’il n’était pas lié à cette marque.

* * *

Kaneki voit la marque d’anima de Hide une fois, quand il dort chez lui. L’autre garçon a un sommeil lourd, fatigué par une journée d’école et de jeux. Sur son abdomen, il y a une tâche noire, tellement noire que les lettres sont à peine distinguables. L’écriture est lourde et sombre, différente des lettres soignées sur son épaule.

Il regarde fixement la marque, la confiant à sa mémoire et ses pensées ; il trace les formes et les courbes de ses yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il lise, Hide. Kaneki descend le t-shirt de son ami, couvrant son ventre, et ferme ses yeux pour retourner dormir.

Quand Kaneki cherche ce qu’il pourrait rendre une marque d’anima tellement noire, internet ne dit rien. Une recherche l’amène à un autre sujet, publié dans un petit journal.

 _La noirceur d’une marque d’anima,_ est écrit en caractères gras, _est prédictive du temps qu’il reste à une personne après qu’elle ait reçu les derniers mots de son âme sœur. Les marques d’anima noires sont sacrées dans plusieurs religions, car elles signifient que l’âme sœur est présent dans la mort, et ceci est le signe d’âmes réellement liées. Dans le cas où une âme sœur a une marque d’anima noire, cela veut dire que l’âme sœur restante ne survivra pas longtemps dans ce monde après son départ._

Kaneki range le journal, ferme les yeux, et se demande ce qu’Hide a pensé, s’il sait.

* * *

 

« Ils existent vraiment ? Les monstres qui mangent les gens… » se demande Kaneki, regardant la télévision. Ils sont plus âgés maintenant, au-delà de l’âge où les histoires de gobelins et de goules les effraient.

« C’est sûr, » dit Hide, s’adossant à la table pour absorber la lumière du soleil. Ses cheveux brillent. « J’ai entendu dire qu’ils se déguisent comme des humains et attendent en silence…et puis ils sont là ! Juste comme ça. »

« Déguisés en humains, huh… »

Hide glousse. « Hey, Kaneki, peut-être que tu es une goule ! »

Silence, puis Kaneki sourit, secouant son stylo. « Si j’étais une goule, tu serais complètement mort, Hide. »

Hide s’assoit, simulant une blessure, mais ses yeux sont affectifs. « Bien sûûûûûr. »

* * *

 

Il y a une belle fille au café où il aime aller, et sa littérature fait battre son cœur. C’est un peu idiot, mais il n’a jamais rencontré un ami lecteur qu’il détestait, et il veut juste– il veut lui parler. Hide le prévient que ça risque de mal finir, mais Hide s’inquiète un peu trop, à sa façon enjouée. Son ami retourne en cours, Kaneki ravale sa nervosité, et ses yeux se dirigent vers elle.

Après qu’ils aient discuté et qu’ils se soient baladés à travers des rues sombres, après qu’elle se soit fait écraser sous des poutres d’acier, après qu’il se soit réveillé, après Nishio et Touka et Anteiku et Hinami et après avoir appris à manger– après Aogiri, Kaneki sourit quand il voit s’afficher un message d’Hide sur son téléphone, des mots amicaux mais inquiets.

Il lit le texte, le sauvegarde et le supprime pour le garder pour lui seul. Il sourit, une légère courbure des lèvres, et quand Hinami lui demande ce que c’est, il répond, « Ce n’est rien. »

Parce que ce n’est rien pour elle ; Hide est quelque chose pour Kaneki, un ami précieux qu’il protège de ce monde lugubre qui se glisse sous les jours heureux qu’ils ont partagés. Parce qu’Hide est vulnérable ( _Nishio lui avait prouvé, pas vrai ?_ ) mais gentil, quelqu’un qui se souvient de Kaneki comme il était et qui se préoccupe de lui, même maintenant. 

Kaneki est habitué à être seul, à souffrir et à s’endormir, ses doigts sur le nom de Hide sur son téléphone.

Et il serait si facile, tellement facile d’être égoïste ; mais Kaneki ne dérangera pas Hide, pas comme cela (jamais comme cela). Hide mérite d’être heureux, de tomber amoureux et d’entrelacer ses doigts avec la personne qu’il aime. Kaneki ne lui volera pas son bonheur.

Il n’ose pas.

* * *

 

Une vive douleur réveille Kaneki, et il déplace ses yeux larmoyants à travers le– à travers Anteiku. L’odeur de sang sature l’air, et il ferme ses yeux, parce qu’il y a eu des pertes aujourd’hui. C’est simplement naturel ; mais cela ne veut pas dire qu’il n’est pas triste pour ceux qui sont morts.

Le bruit d’eau qui coule conduit ses yeux jusqu’au comptoir noir, et il suit le mouvement.

« C’est étonnamment difficile…de faire du café, pas vrai ? » lui dit une hallucination, parce que _Hide ne peut pas être ici_ , parce que ce n’est pas– ce n’est pas sûr ici. Malgré cela, les yeux de Kaneki s’ouvrent, absorbant la vue de cette apparition, qui semble différente, mais qui au fond est la même, le même Hide.  

« Yo, Kaneki. » dit Hide, souriant légèrement et chaudement dans ce monde terrible.

Spontanément, le nom de Hide s’échappe de ses lèvres. Et il attend, il attend la goule de ses cauchemars, prête à le dévorer au moindre signe de faiblesse. Le silence rencontre son gémissement, et Hide continue de lui sourire, et–

 _Son œil, son œil– son œil._ Kaneki fait un mouvement, trop tard. Une main ensanglantée couvre son œil, comme si Hide ne l’avait pas vu, vu la manière dont il a changé. Parce que c’est Hide, ça doit être Hide, le monde bascule. Ses doigts tremblent autour de son œil, parce qu’Hide soupire, et c’est–

C’est ici que tout s’arrête. C’est ici qu’Hide voit à quel point il est devenu laid, ici que le temps qu’ils ont passé à rire ensemble est entaché.

« Kaneki, » dit Hide, et il se prépare à entendre les prochains mots, les mots qu’il mérite– « Je savais. » Kaneki lève la tête vers son ami, et il est toujours là, ce gentil sourire. « Oui, je savais. » Hide pose les tasses qu’il avait dans ses mains sur la table, et Kaneki peut sentir le café ; ce n’est pas assez infusé, et d’après l’apparence trouble Hide a trop moulu les graines.

Il n’a pas le temps de lui dire avant qu’Hide ne boive une gorgée, et le regard dégoûté qu’il arbore est accompagné par un soupir. C’est trop simple d’imaginer ce regard dégoûté tourné vers lui, qu’Hide pourrait devenir effrayé par lui ou le haïr. Kaneki tourne la tête encore une fois, suivant Hide des yeux.

Hide marmonne quelque chose, dit quelque chose, et Kaneki n’entend rien jusqu’à ce qu’Hide s’adresse directement à lui. Il boit les tons de la voix de son ami, douce et prudente avec son nom.

« Oh, maintenant que j’y pense, Kaneki, tu t’en souviens ? La fois où Nishio m’a presque tué ? »

Kaneki bouge involontairement, sentant les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes se serrer au souvenir de cette terreur. Le bruit d’une tasse attire l’attention de Kaneki, juste à temps pour voir les gestes de Hide.

« Pour être honnête, j’ai cru que j’étais mort. J’ai fait le mort, mais ce gars n’a aucune pitié. Je suppose que c’est inévitable, de toute façon. » Hide sourit nerveusement, sa voix baissant légèrement. Regardant par la fenêtre, Hide laisse son sourire se transformer en quelque chose de plus tendre. « Kaneki…merci d’avoir fait tout ça pour me sauver. »

Quelque chose de très inconfortable s’installe dans le cou de Kaneki, et il ferme les yeux un moment, tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver son sang-froid. L’humidité envahit ses yeux, et il ravale un sanglot avant de laisser tomber sa main. Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Hide, et quand le visage de celui-ci ne change pas, la tension dans son cou s’atténue. Hide s’assoit de l’autre côté de la table, un peu rigidement mais avec la même grâce qu’il a toujours eue.

« Quand je regarde les gens d’Anteiku, je me dis que c’est bien qu’ils soient tous si plein de vie, huh ? Même toi, tu en faisais partie, je me sentais un peu laissé de côté. » Hide tourne son attention vers son café, serrant la tasse telle une sorte de support. « Et donc j’ai…j’ai décidé de faire tout ce que je pouvais. Mais en fin de compte, je ne peux rien faire tout seul. »

Kaneki expira, voulant le corriger ; parce qu’Hide avait beaucoup fait pour lui, et ce n’était pas comme si– mais il resta silencieux, parce qu’il ne voulait pas qu’Hide s’arrête, incertain d’où leur amitié se briserait s’il le faisait.

« Kaneki, ne prend pas tout sur tes épaules. » s’inquiète Hide, rencontrant les yeux de Kaneki encore une fois. « Tu as toujours fait ça. »

C’est tellement familier, comme quand ils étaient enfants, que Kaneki ne peut pas s’empêcher d’approuver. C’est une familiarité avec laquelle il pourrait se laver, la garder près de sa peau pour lui rappeler que dans ce monde, Hide le traitera toujours de la même façon.

Hide fait un bruit et se lève, déplaçant sa main sur la table. « Au fait, Kaneki. » Son ton est taquin, et Kaneki n’arrive pas à croire que ça aurait été si facile, « Tu es devenu super célèbre ! ‘Cache-œil’, ils t’appellent ! » Il sourit, montrant ses dents.

Kaneki sent ses lèvres se courber en réponse.

« C’est une mode ? » demande Hide, voix joueuse et juste aussi honnête que d’habitude.

Un rire s’empare de lui. Il est raide, comme s’il n’avait pas ri pendant des années. Ses épaules, ses côtes, ses lèvres– tout est raide, tandis que le son s’échappe de sa bouche. Il continue, et c’est comme s’il se débarrassait de chaines, qu’il a portées trop longtemps.

Mais c’est une illusion, tout est une illusion. Parce que–

Parce qu’Hide s’effondre au sol dans une mare de sang, et il ne peut plus se relever.

La gorge de Kaneki se serre, comme si une force aspirait l’air de la pièce. Il peut à peine dire le nom de son ami quand il le voit.

Et comment n’a-t-il pas pu la voir, la terrible blessure qu’Hide pouvait à peine couvrir de ses mains ? Depuis quand sentait-il le sang ?

Son ami est recroquevillé de douleur, levant sa tête pour parler, « C’est juste…une égratignure... »

Kaneki l’attrape comme il tombe en avant, l’enroulant d’un bras tendre. Hide est froid, plus froid qu’il ne l’a jamais été et–

Ça ne peut pas être la fin. Il presse ses lèvres dans les cheveux d’Hide, souffle son nom tandis que des larmes commencent à se former dans ses yeux. Hide reste contre lui, et c’est ainsi. Hide ne sera plus là, pas après cela. Et ce n’est pas juste, parce qu’Hide n’a pas encore eu la chance de tomber amoureux, trop occupé à courir après Kaneki, et maintenant il va mourir comme ça ? Ce n’est pas juste.

Hide fait un mouvement, et Kaneki laisse faire, le laissant avoir ce qu’il veut, à ce moment. Parmi tous, Hide le mérite, certainement.

Des doigts tremblants saisissent son épaule droite, serrant faiblement les mots que Kaneki a tracé des milliers de fois, et le cœur de Kaneki s’arrête, parce que _non. Non, c’est impossible._

Et Hide se redresse, regarde Kaneki dans les yeux, ses lèvres courbées en un sourire et ses yeux réconfortants.

 _Non, pitié–_ hurle Kaneki intérieurement, contemplant le visage d’Hide.

Hide inspire, haletant.

 _Pitié, Hide,_ implore Kaneki, _pas comme ça._ Mais les mots ne sortent pas, prisonniers dans sa gorge. _Je t’en supplie–_

Son âme sœur murmure, et le monde de Kaneki s’effondre.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rentrons, _lit sa mère, caressant la marque du bout des doigts. Souriant, elle embrasse son petit garçon parce qu’il y a quelqu’un, ailleurs, qui l’attend, et qui l’aime. Cette personne sera son confident, son meilleur ami, son amour et son monde. Et si ce sont les derniers mots qu’elle lui laissera, alors cet amour sera fructueux, il y aura des blessures mais cela vaudra le coup, et au final, au final : Ken ne souffrira pas d’un amour douloureux._  

* * *

 

Ils ont quinze ans, et Kaneki souffre de son premier chagrin d’amour. Quand il s’en rend compte, Hide le traîne jusqu’à la balançoire près de l’école où ils se sont rencontrés. Kaneki ne saura pas cela avant un moment, mais il a des bonbons dans une poche et des mouchoirs dans l’autre.

Quand Kaneki est de nouveau capable de respirer, son ami fait un grand mouvement, se laissant balancer d’avant en arrière.

« Ne, Kaneki, » demande Hide, bougeant ses jambes, lui rappelant le jour où ils se sont rencontrés. « Tu crois au destin ? »

Kaneki sourit. « Je crois au destin autant qu’à la mort. »

« Pas trop alors, huh ? » Hide sifflote. Il va de bas en haut, encore et toujours plus haut, et il disparait de temps à autre dans la lumière de l’après-midi.

« Eh bien, » dit Kaneki, prenant son livre, « si tu ne crois pas que ça existe, tu arrêteras d’en être effrayé. N’est-ce pas un peu dangereux ? » Il ne formule pas le problème de croire au destin ou à la mort de la même manière, trop occupé à aimer le rire de son ami dans la brise de l’après-midi. Parce que si tu y crois, si tu le laisse occuper ta conscience– si tu vis ta vie à croire que ça va arriver– tu le laisses t’enfermer dans une cage, effrayé et suffocant ; séparé du soleil.

**Author's Note:**

> Trop triste, pas vrai ? T_T  
> L’auteure a écrit un autre OS lié à celui-ci que je vais aussi traduire !  
> N’hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^  
> Sweet dreams  
> Emma


End file.
